The concept of using a wheel adapter is not new. A typical purpose of a wheel adapter is to install a wheel that is different from the original equipment manufacturer's wheel. Wheel adapters may be used: to install a wheel that has a different bolt pattern; to install a wheel that has a different tire size; to install a wheel to increase the tire track (center to center of tire); and to convert a single rear wheel to a dual rear wheel.
In each of the above uses the final position of the wheel and associated tire is moved outwardly of the original position. In situation where the opposite effect is desired, the reduction in the distance between the wheel and associated tire sets typically has an undesirable affect on riding and handling characteristics of the vehicle. When the wheel and tire sets of the front end suspension are moved inwardly, the turning radius of the vehicle is restricted due to interference between the tire and the frame and/or the brake calipers. In certain vehicles, it is required that the tire track be reduced to allow the tires of the vehicle to be properly positioned on a railroad track.
For a railroad application, the tire size is typically increased from 16-inches to 19.5 inches, which is the maximum size allowable to ensure for adequate clearances. The normal offset of the 16-inch wheel is 0.50 inches. To allow the tire to ride on railroad track, a special wheel is required that has enough clearance to clear a brake caliper or use a deep offset rim such as for example, a 5-inch offset, and use an adapter to bring the rim to the final desired position.
Heretofore, a means has not been available to produce a wheel of different size that will allow a single rear wheel truck such as a one-half-ton, three-quarter-ton, or single rear wheel one ton truck that will interchange with the given wheel mounted on a wheel hub and allow the tire to be positioned on railroad track. Thus, there is a need for such a wheel adapter.
An object of the present invention is to produce a wheel adapter which provides the option of mounting a wheel of different size and wheel track than the wheel originally supplied on the wheel hub.
Another object of the present invention is to produce a wheel adapter that minimizes the length of the wheel mounting stud which thereby minimizes the thickness of the adapter allowing the adapted wheel to be moved inward so the tire will sit on the railroad rail.
Still another object of the present invention is to produce a wheel adapter, which allows the adapter to be mounted to a hub that has various bolt circles, various number of mounting studs and various size mounting studs.